prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sona Four
The Sona Four are the four people who escaped from Sona. They were Michael Scofield, James Whistler, Alexander Mahone and Tracy McGrady. Background Before Michael Scofield was incarcerated in Sona he in Panama with his brother Lincoln for the boat he bought before he was sent to Fox River, but he was intercepted by Alexander Mahone, who stole the boat from him to dissapear with his wife and son, but unknowing to him, Michael had bought some cocaine before Mahone took the boat, and had him arrested when he went to undock the boat, and was also incarcerated in Sona, which then led to Michael and Alex escaping along with Whistler and Tracy. 2005 The Company Perspective Jonathan Krantz was planning with William Kim to bring the brothers, Lincoln Burrows and Michael Scofield to Sona. He tried to bring both brothers to Sona to break out James Whistler. When Michael was brought into Sona, Krantz was aware that Michael was planning to break out as that is exactly what he wanted him to do. Real Time Fox River When Michael Scofield was arrested, he was brought to Fox River to and he tried to break out his brother Lincoln Burrows. Escape Plan When Michael and his team were trying to escape from Fox River, 8 men made it out of Fox River. However Manche Sanchez was captured and Charles Westmoreland died. Hunting the Fox River Eight Brought to Sona When Mahone and Scofield were arrested, they shared a brief moment. They looked angry at each other. The police brought them with 2 vans to Sona. Michael was first walking in Sona, unknown what was next coming. Later was Alex brought in there. They saw together the fight between Sammy and another Sona inmate. History 2005 Sona Escape from Sona Sona perspective Aftermath The 3 living members of the Sona Four are Michael Scofield, Alexander Mahone and Tracy McGrady. Tracy McGrady made it safely home. Mahone lived with Felicia Lang. James Whistler was killed by Wyatt Mathewson. Members |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | First appearance | Last appearance | Member history |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Michael Scofield | Pilot | Free | When Michael tried to get out Sona with James Whistler, there were also Brad Bellick, Theodore Bagwell, Lechero, Alexander Mahone and Tracy McGrady in the team. Michael used Bellick, Bagwell and Lechero to get out Sona. He escaped with Whistler, Mahone and McGrady. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Tracy McGrady | Orientación | The Art of the Deal | Tracy McGrady was not really a member of the escape team, until McGrady asked Michael if he could help him to get out. Eventually Michael helped him. This was because McGrady did a lot of favours for him. After Lechero, Bellick and Bagwell were caught, he escaped along with Michael, Whistler and Mahone. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Alexander Mahone | Manhunt | Free | Alexander Mahone was brought to Sona after Michael used drugs in the Christina Rose boat. Michael hated Mahone because he killed, Michael and Lincoln's father. Although Michael hated Mahone, he want him in the escape along with Bellick, Bagwell, Lechero, McGrady and Michael himself. When Bellick, Lechero and Bagwell were caught, he escaped along with Whistler, McGrady and Michael. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | James Whistler | Orientación | Scylla | James Whistler was put in Sona for killing the Mayor's son in a pub. He was discovered by Brad Bellick in a tunnel and Alexander Mahone smashed the wall and get hem out of there. This made him to get contact with Michael Scofield. When Michael tried to get Whistler out of Sona, the Company "killed" Sara. Because of this Michael didn't want to get Whistler out of Sona. However since Michael didn't know where they did need Whistler for, he tried to get out Sona with Bellick, Bagwell, Lechero, Mahone and McGrady. However when Bagwell, Lechero and Bellick were caught, he escaped with Michael, Mahone and McGrady. |} Appearances *The Art of the Deal Season 4 *Scylla *Breaking and Entering *Shut Down *Eagles and Angels *Safe and Sound *Blow Out *Five The Hard Way *The Price *Greatness Achieved *The Legend *Quiet Riot *Selfless *Deal or No Deal *Just Business *Going Under *The Sunshine State *The Mother Lode *Versus *S.O.B. *Cowboys and Indians *Rate of Exchange *Killing Your Number *Prison Break: The Final Break Breakout Kings universe *The Bag Man }} Trivia *Alexander Mahone, Fernando Sucre, Michael Scofield, Theodore Bagwell and Tracy McGrady are the only surviving members of the Sona Seven. *Tracy McGrady is the only one who has nothing to do to steal the Scylla and stopping the Company. *Since they escaped with 7 people, however this was not really the planning, only Whistler and Michael should escape. However: **Mahone was put in the team, so that Michael could get away from him. **McGrady was put in the team, because he couldn't live in Sona. **Fernando Sucre escaped after he was put in Sona off-screen. **T-Bag escaped after he was put in Sona off-screen. **Bellick escaped after he was put in Sona off-screen. *Everyone from the Sona Four has a split up: *Until the episode Scylla, three of the seven remaining Sona Seven members are reunite: Michael, Whistler and Mahone. *Everyone from the Sona Seven has been put accidentally in Sona: **Michael was put in Sona, because he "killed" Bill Kim, while it was actually Sara. **McGrady accidentally killed a woman with a car. **Whistler had a bar fight with the Mayor's son, later he died because of this. **Mahone was not as smart as Michael, who had put drugs in the Christina Rose boat. **Bellick was put in Sona, because of T-Bag. **T-Bag was put in Sona, because of Michael. **Sucre was put in Sona, because of T-Bag. *In both escapes was Brad Bellick used as pion. Here he was used to be captured by the Sona personnel, which made them to the haunted, The Sona Seven. However, he escaped later from Sona. **In Fox River he was used for his uniform, because of this the Fox River group could escape, better known as the Fox River Eight. *Michael, T-Bag and Sucre are the only members who are both one of the Fox River Eight and the Sona Seven. *Michael Scofield, Fernando Sucre, Brad Bellick, Theodore Bagwell and Alexander Mahone are the only members of the Sona Seven who are aware of the Five Million from Charles Westmoreland. *James Whistler, Theodore Bagwell and Alexander Mahone are the only members who worked for the Company. *Lincoln Burrows is the only main character who has met everyone from the Sona Seven. *Chris Vance (James Whistler) has met mostly every actor from the Fox River Eight: Silas Weir Mitchell (Haywire), Wentworth Miller (Michael Scofield), Dominic Purcell (Lincoln Burrows), Robert Knepper (Theodore Bagwell) and Amaury Nolasco (Fernando Sucre). *Lincoln along with Alphonso Gallego are the only members of the group who only joined them in the escape plan, since they both never escaped from Sona as they weren't prisoners in Sona. pl:Czwórka z Sony Category:Groups Category:Sona escapees Category:The Sona Four